


500 Words a Secret Santa Gift: The Gratuitous Reference

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crying Breakfast Friends, F/M, Gen, Under the Knife (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: 200 words a day, every day, untilUnder the Knifecomes back. OrCrying Breakfast Friends. We're not picky at this point.Secret Santa edition!(A Secret Santa gift for E350tb that deliberately and gratuitously references their 100 Words a Day series.)





	500 Words a Secret Santa Gift: The Gratuitous Reference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



> What better way to make a fic related gift for E350tb than to make a gift related to their fics? XD

Rare was the day Steven came back from the Big Donut with a post-training snack to find Connie… typing?

"Hey, Connie, whatcha working on?" Before she could answer, he'd situated himself on the couch next to her and not-so-slyly taken a look at the screen.

Rare was the day Steven could be mistaken for subtle.

_Under the Knife fanfiction archive: 100 Words a Day: Everybody Cries by C_DeMayo_

"You're… writing?" He raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Connie wrote fanfic!

She nodded. "Yep. A drabble a day until _Under the Knife_ comes back."

"…But _Under the Knife_ is still on?"

"Not in my house! And I haven't had time to watch with you, and I know people usually write these for hiatuses but—but—" She sighed, placing her head in her hands to hide her blushing cheeks.

Steven simply offered a warm smile and a hand on her shoulder in response. "…Connie, you could have let me know. Pearl would let us binge TV instead of training _some_ times, you know! Probably!"

"But Steven, isn't training more important? Who knows when the next intergalactic battle could come along? With that pressure, who could have time to focus on a silly hiatus?!"

"Well, _actually…_ "

A few taps of the keys and up came Steven's own compilation, "100 Words a Day: Mr. Egg". Suddenly, Connie's problem didn't seem so big— _Crying Breakfast Friends_ had been on hiatus since **_last year_**. She sat the laptop down and only managed to look a little awkward as she tried to respond.

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"Why are you apologizing? Fanfiction is great because you can write anything you want. Whether that's a story about Micah's long-lost evil twin going into surgery instead of him—"

Connie gasped as Steven grinned sheepishly. " _Spoilers!_ "

"—or a buncha drabbles about the _CBF_ hiatus."

"Yeah, but for you it's different! It's been over a year. Your story has almost 400 chapters!"

"But yours has…" he glanced at the screen, "647? …Your mom hasn't let you watch _Under the Knife_ for almost two years?!"

"……Yeah."

The sobering realization that they were really both in the same boat kept the room silent for a long time. It was unclear who broke the silence first, the same words bursting from both of their mouths at practically the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

* * *

Stevonnie stared proudly at the screen, admiring their handiwork.

_Crying Breakfast Friends & Under the Knife crossover fanfiction archive: 200 Words a Day: Everybody Fries_ _by 1stBoy, C_DeMayo_

"You know, this was a great idea! Our combined forces can make twice as many people satisfied! With only half as many flames! Yeah!" They admired the title once more, reading it and their names again—

_Wait… why is your username—_

As if fighting having to respond to the very question they themselves asked, they interrupted their own thought process with an "Oh, look! Our first comment!"

_AmAFist left a comment on 200 Words a Day: Everybody Fries: "write more, you lovebirds"_

**Author's Note:**

> Other options considered for fusion fic title: Fusion Cuisine, Suture Fridgin' (Future Vision), Hospital Brunchin' (Hospital Luncheon), Cast Chive (Fast Five)
> 
> Fun fact: [C_DeMayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_DeMayo/pseuds/C_DeMayo) is an actual account. With actual fanfiction presumably by Connie!


End file.
